


Bagel Days

by turmeric



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bagels, Daddy Issues, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turmeric/pseuds/turmeric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young businessman is shutting down Sunggyu’s favorite bagel shop, so he decides to make a deal with him in exchange for keeping the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagel Days

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bagels are great.

Kim Sunggyu did not care much for politics and the like. And whenever he saw some hot heads protesting about yet another social injustice, he usually just ignored it. It wasn’t as if he didn’t care….but the truth of the matter was, he really didn’t.

But that all changed on a day that should have been ordinary. It should have been care free. Sunggyu would wake up, get dressed, and walk across the street to his favorite bagel shop for breakfast. But he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the sign outside the window that read: **Five days until closing. Everything is half off.**

He immediately rushed inside the small eatery, and up to the cash register.

“’Morning hyung!” The bakery’s owner, Jang Dongwoo smiled cheerfully.

“You’re closing?” Sunggyu gasped.

Dongwoo’s smile faded. “Afraid so…”

Sunggyu realized it must really be true, if happy and cheerful Dongwoo could be making such an expression.

“When? H-How?” Sunggyu stammered. “I thought you were doing great! Business was picking up and—.”

“It still wasn’t enough.” Dongwoo’s best friend, and partner, Lee Howon (or Hoya as he liked to be called) walked in from the back. “That really rich bastard who lives on that house at the top of the hill…he bought us out.”

“On top of the hill?” Sunggyu frowned.

Everyone knew of the rich, young man who lived in the mansion at the top of the town’s tallest hill. Nam Woohyun was his name—son of Nam Minhee, owner of several of the largest and most successful retail and food franchises in the country. Sunggyu never understood why such a rich and powerful person like Woohyun would move into a small town like his. But he waltzed in sometime last year, and bought the mansion on the hill.

Barely anyone ever saw him walking around town.

Sunggyu assumed Woohyun would start buying off all the small businesses in the area, and changing them to his chain stores, but he did no such thing. For the longest time people thought he was dead in his house, because he literally did nothing. But then they spotted him at the county fair, eating some cotton candy, and acting very much like a normal person.

From then on, the townspeople’s opinions of him started to change.

So for Nam Woohyun to suddenly buy out Dongwoo and Hoya’s bakery made no sense to Sunggyu.

“I’m going to have a talk with him.” Sunggyu suddenly announced.

“What?” Dongwoo’s eyes went wide. “With who? Nam Woohyun?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you crazy?” Hoya snorted. “What would that do? We’ve already—.”

“Look at this place!” Sunggyu cut him off, gesturing to a table with a family enjoying some pastries. “How can you just let this place go? You guys love this place! It’s your baby!”

Dongwoo smiled softly, turning to Hoya. “…He’s not wrong.”

Hoya frowned. “He’s not, but what will that do? Talking to him isn’t going to do much at this point.”

“Yah, don’t you know?” Sunggyu grinned. “I can be very convincing.”

-

_“Why does he have to live on the tallest freaking hill…?”_

Sunggyu groaned, resting his palms on his knees. The warm morning sun was beating down on his back, and he still had at least fifty steps to Nam Woohyun’s front door. He really just wanted to lie down and take a nap, but then he remembered Dongwoo’s saddened face, and Hoya who seemed like he had lost all hope.

“ _I gotta do this, for those two.”_

-

“…And that’s why you can’t buy out the bagel shop.” Sunggyu finished his long and passionate speech. He nervously stared across the desk to Nam Woohyun, who had on an unreadable expression, and was chewing on his pen. Woohyun’s home office was eerily quiet, only the sounds of birds chirping outside the window to fill the silence.

“Hm.” Was all Woohyun said.

“So…you’ll reconsider—?”

“Sorry, can’t.” Woohyun shrugged.

Sunggyu frowned. “Why not? I just gave you a multitude of reasons to—.”

“Sunggyu-sshi, it’s not really up to me to be honest.” Woohyun explained, balancing his pen on his upper lip with a carefree look about him. “This was all my mother’s idea. And well, she’s pretty stubborn.”

“Oh…I see.” Sunggyu quickly got up. He realized it was no use talking to the spoiled son of a million dollar business owner. He had to find some other way to save the shop. “Well, thank you for taking the time to hear me out.” He muttered, and turned to leave.

“Ah, wait.”

Sunggyu slowly turned. “Yeah?”

“Well _maybe_ I could convince my mother not to buy out the bagel shop.”

Sunggyu’s expression brightened in an instant. “Really? That would be great—.”

“ _If_ you do something for me.” Woohyun explained.

“…Something?” Sunggyu cocked an eyebrow. “What _kind_ of something?”

Woohyun subtly looked Sunggyu up and down, and smirked. “Just a _little_ favor _._ Don’t worry, it’ll be fun for you too.”

-

“See? Isn’t this fun?” Woohyun hummed right in Sunggyu’s ear, his chest pressed to the older man's back.

“N-No!” Sunggyu panted. “It hurts! I don’t want to this anymore!”

“No can do Sunggyu-sshi, we still have two more rounds—.”

“NO!” Sunggyu threw Woohyun off his back, causing the sharply dressed man to land on the floor. “I am _not_ going to piggy back you around the mall two more times! My legs hurt! And my back hurts!”

Woohyun looked up at him like an abandoned puppy. “But—.”

“I mean you’re surprisingly pretty light, but still! You’re a grown man not a child! I’m not your father! Go ask _him_ for a piggy back ride if you really want it! As spoiled as you are, I’m sure you can pay _someone_ to give you one!” Sunggyu stopped to catch his breath, and realized he had caught the attention of passing bystanders with his enraged tone of voice. He cleared his throat, and averted his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Woohyun suddenly stood up, dusting off his trousers, his bangs shading his eyes. He solemnly turned to leave, and Sunggyu felt sort of guilty.

“Um,” He placed a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Hey wait, I—.”

“I-I’m not crying.” Woohyun sniffled, his back still to Sunggyu.

_“Oh crap, he’s crying?”_ Sunggyu panicked. He looked around warily, as the mall’s customers stared at him as they passed by. “Um…” He bit his lip. “I, uh….there, there.” He awkwardly patted Woohyun’s head.

Woohyun didn’t budge, and kept his head down. “I-I’ll leave now.” He murmured, and continued walking away.

“N-No wait!” Sunggyu gripped onto his arm. He felt bad about making the man cry, plus he was afraid Woohyun might end up hating him, and in turn it might affect the future of the bagel shop. “Uh…how about a cookie? D-Do you want a cookie?!”

-

After sitting Woohyun down at the food court and buying him a cookie and a milkshake, he seemed to have calmed down.

“I’m sorry I made you do that.” Woohyun mumbled.

Sunggyu wondered if Woohyun was talking about the piggy-backing or making Sunggyu pay for his damn expensive cookie, when clearly he was loaded.

“What kind of a man asks for a piggy back ride?” Sunggyu sighed. “You know for a second there, when you asked for ‘a favor’ I kind of thought you meant something else.”

“Like what?” Woohyun took a sip of his milkshake, blinking stupidly.

“Uh…” Sunggyu coughed. “N-Nevermind.”

“You know, I’m not like some emotionally messed up person or something.” Woohyun tried to explain, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y-You know, before when I was…”

“Not crying?” Sunggyu supplied with a slight grin.

“Yeah.” Woohyun nodded sheepishly. “Its just…I know it sounds stupid for an adult to ask for a piggy back ride, but I…I always wondered what it would be like…to get a piggy back ride from my father.” He smiled sadly. “So, I just wanted to experience it…once.”

Sunggyu studied Woohyun’s face for a moment. “You never got a piggy back ride from your dad?”

“I don’t know.” Woohyun shrugged. “I never really knew him.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu nodded, awkwardly. But then he realized something. “Wait, but I’m not that old! How can you think getting a piggy back ride from me is the same as getting one from your father?”

Woohyun chuckled. “No offense, but you sort of give off a fatherly feel.”

“I don’t know if I should feel insulted or what.” Sunggyu sighed.

“Don’t worry, it’s a good thing.” Woohyun smiled, and Sunggyu was kind of really surprised. From all the stories he had heard of the eccentric, spoiled son of a rich business owner, he certainly didn’t expect such a person. And that sweet, dazzling smile…

Before he knew it, he was absently reaching out, and his hand gently stroked Woohyun’s head.

“Sunggyu-sshi…”

“Ah, sorry!” Sunggyu blushed, immediately retracting his hand. He didn’t know what had come over him to be affectionately petting a stranger’s head which was obviously wildly inappropriate.

“It’s ok.” Woohyun covered his head with his hands and laughed shyly. “You…” He met Sunggyu’s flustered gaze. “Sunggyu-sshi is a really warm person.”

Sunggyu merely blinked, mouth hanging open.

“Ah, and don’t worry about the bagel shop.” Woohyun assured him, as he got up. “I’ll make sure to save it from my mother’s clutches.” He chuckled, and grabbed for his milkshake. “Thanks for the drink.” He waved, and began to walk off.

Sunggyu watched him for a second, before hastily getting to his feet. Something was telling him to follow after Woohyun. He had to repay him for agreeing to help with the bagel shop.

“Hey…wait up!”

-

“So…you offered to be his part time daddy?” Hoya snorted. “Do you realize how creepy and wrong that sounds?”

“N-Not his daddy!” Sunggyu flushed, nervously stirring his coffee. “Just…to do things with him. You know, like things a father and son would do together and—oh shit that does sound weird.”

“I think it’s great.” Dongwoo beamed. “Woohyun-sshi is going to save our bakery. It’s the least we can do.”

“Yeah, I guess we can loan out Sunggyu appa to him for a while.” Hoya joked, and Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

-

The next afternoon, Woohyun invited Sunggyu to the park.

“So…what did you want to do?” Sunggyu asked, studying the baseball and mitt in Woohyun’s hands.

“I thought we could, you know…play catch?” Woohyun awkwardly raised the tan mitt. “I always see fathers and sons playing catch in movies and stuff.”

“Uh…ok.” Sunggyu shrugged. He wasn’t really good at sports, but well he couldn’t be that bad…right?

He rubbed his thumb across the grooves of the ball and bit his lip nervously.

“Uh, ok here it comes.” He announced, and Woohyun nodded, getting into position.

Sunggyu stiffly raised the ball in the air and flung it with full force. Unfortunately he closed his eyes while throwing and managed to knock Woohyun in the thigh with the ball. The impact of the hit, caused the younger man to fall backwards, and tumble down the grass into the lake.

Sunggyu gasped and rushed up to the water’s edge. “Woohyun-sshi! Are you ok?”

The river was quiet, until Woohyun’s head finally popped out of the water, gasping for air, and splashing around. He managed to doggy paddle to the edge, and Sunggyu pulled him up out of the lake.

As soon as Woohyun was on land, he collapsed onto the grass. Sunggyu hastily kneeled down beside him. “Are you ok? Your leg…”

“Its…fine.” Woohyun, who was lying on his back, forced a smile. But Sunggyu didn’t believe him for a second.

He sighed and fixed Woohyun’s wet bangs, brushing them out of his face.

“To be honest…” He smiled sheepishly. “I’m not really good at sports.”

Woohyun chuckled lightly. “I never would have guessed.”

“I guess I failed as your appa.” Sunggyu grinned.

“Maybe you can be my umma?” Woohyun joked.

Sunggyu snorted. “How about being your hyung? That sounds better.” Then he chuckled. “Ah, or maybe you can call me oppa?”

“W-What?” Woohyun choked, staring at him incredulously.

“C’mon,” Sunggyu leaned closer, and pinched Woohyun’s cheek. “Just say it once…Gyu oppa—.”

Woohyun was really confused by Sunggyu’s actions, and close proximity, and tried to scoot away. He sat up and tried to crab walk backwards, but he twisted his wrist and landed on his back again, earning a laugh from Sunggyu.

“Relax, I was just kidding.” Sunggyu held a hand out to help him up. However, Woohyun remained silent and avoided Sunggyu’s hand, struggling to get up by himself. “Are you ok?” Sunggyu was still smiling, but Woohyun didn’t understand why. He didn’t think there was anything remotely funny about what had just happened or about the fact that his face was probably really red right then.

-

Sunggyu took Woohyun to his house that was quite close by to the park to dry off. He was in the kitchen when Woohyun walked in—wearing Sunggyu’s white bathrobe.

“Thanks for letting me use your shower Sunggyu-sshi.” Woohyun hummed, as he hung a towel around his neck and dabbed his cheek.

“Uh, no problem.” Sunggyu tilted his head. “Is that my bathrobe?”

“Ah, sorry.” Woohyun grinned. “I didn’t have anything to wear, since my clothes…”

“Oh, right. Well I guess its fine. “Sunggyu shrugged. “But what about your hair? You’ll catch a cold like that.”

“Huh?” Woohyun chuckled. “I’m not a baby—.”

But Sunggyu wasn’t listening and made Woohyun sit down on the couch in the living room while he grabbed another towel. He sat in front of Woohyun and rubbed the towel in the other man's hair. He proceeded to wrap the towel around Woohyun’s head like a bonnet and chuckled at the cute site.

“What?” Woohyun blinked.

“It’s just…you look funny.” Sunggyu smiled.

“Funny?” Woohyun gasped, self consciously pressing his palms to his cheeks. “Funny, how? Is it my—?”

“Surprisingly, you’re pretty cute.” Sunggyu suddenly said, with that same lovely eye smile. Woohyun merely stared at him, lips parted and cheeks flushed. “Ah, is your leg doing better?” Sunggyu carelessly pulled open the flap of the bathrobe, causing Woohyun to hastily back away in a flurry.

“I-I’m not wearing anything underneath…” He mumbled quietly.

Sunggyu frowned. “You…you put on someone else’s robe without wearing anything underneath?”

“What was I supposed to do? My clothes were—.”

“I left some underwear on the counter by the sink, didn’t you see?”

Woohyun made a face. “No offense, but I don’t feel comfortable wearing someone else’s underwear.”

“But you feel comfortable wearing their robe naked?” Sunggyu sighed, and Woohyun merely looked down apologetically. “Well, there’s nothing to do about it now…” He pointed a finger at the younger man. “But you’re buying me a new robe, ok?”

Woohyun nodded. “Of course.”

“So anyways, let’s see your leg.” Sunggyu scooted closer and tugged at the white flap of the bathrobe again.

“W-Wait, I told you, I’m—.”

“So? It’s not like I’ve never seen a penis before.” Sunggyu shrugged casually, causing Woohyun to gasp.

“I-I don’t feel comfortable with this!”

“Why?” Sunggyu met his gaze with an amused glint in his eyes. “Getting shy in front of oppa?”

Woohyun blushed and looked away. “S-Stop saying that please. I’m not going to call you that...”

-

“And then Woohyun—.”

Hoya’s loud groan interrupted Sunggyu’s words.

“Excuse you.” Sunggyu aimed the remark at Hoya, who was behind the counter, before turning to Dongwoo again with bright eyes. “And then Woohyun ate it all. Ah…he’s so dumb.” Sunggyu chuckled fondly. Hoya rolled his eyes, while Dongwoo smiled sympathetically.

“Isn’t he so dumb? Like I can’t even take it.” Sunggyu practically giggled, and then bit his lip to keep his smile from getting any broader. He ran his finger along the rim of his cup fondly. “How can a supposed rich ass business man be so…so adorable?”

“It’s truly the eight wonder of the world.” Hoya snorted.

Sunggyu turned to him with a frown. “What’s your problem?”

“ _My_ problem? You’re the one who’s been going on about this guy all morning like a school girl gushing about her first crush.”

“N-No I wasn’t.” Sunggyu murmured, and then turned to Dongwoo. “I wasn’t…was I?”

“Uh, how about the three of us go out tonight?” Dongwoo suggested, attempting to ease the mood. “Its been a while since the three of us have been out together. We can go to that new restaurant on 6th street.”

Sunggyu and Hoya exchanged a glance before reluctantly agreeing. But after Dongwoo went into the back to do a stock check, Hoya pulled Sunggyu aside.

“Listen, when we get to the restaurant, I want you to leave early.”

“What?” Sunggyu frowned. “Why?”

Hoya shot him a knowing look. “You know why.”

Sunggyu grinned. “Ah, are you finally going to confess your undying love for our dearest Mr. Jang?”

Hoya blushed. “S-Shut up…” He pursed his lips, and averted his eyes. “I…I want to do it somewhere nice, and this is the perfect opportunity, so just…help me out ok?”

“Hm…” Sunggyu put a finger to his chin. “Well I guess it would be sort of hard to confess with me sitting right there. You know since Dongwoo likes me better than you and all—.”

“Are you going to help me or not?” Hoya growled.

“Ok, ok.” Sunggyu chuckled. “I’ll say I have a family emergency or something.”

“No don’t say that. It’ll make him worry.”

“True…ok, I’ll say I’m not feeling well.”

“That’ll also make him worry.”

“Fine…I’ll say I’m tired.”

“Perfect.”

-

Later that evening, Sunggyu was just about ready to go, and was putting his shoes on at the entrance way of his house when there was a knock on the door. He reached over and opened it, only to see Woohyun standing there in a hoodie and a baseball cap.

“Surprise~” Woohyun grinned. “I thought we could hit up the batting cages for baseball round two.” His smile faded upon seeing Sunggyu dressed up with his shoes on. “Oh…are you going somewhere?”

“Uh, actually I was just going out to meet some friends.” Sunggyu smiled sheepishly.

“Oh…” Woohyun nodded, obviously disappointed. “Well I guess that’s my fault.” He laughed weakly, pulling off his cap. “I should’ve called and everything…”

“No, it’s…” Sunggyu studied Woohyun’s face for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. “Hey, why don’t you come with me?”

“Huh?” Woohyun blinked.

“Yeah…actually the friends I’m going to meet are the ones that own the bagel shop. It’ll be good for you to meet them and I’m sure they’d like to meet you.”

“Really?” Woohyun smiled. “But…I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nah it’s cool. My friends are really laid back.”

-

“Why’d you bring him?” Hoya frowned, pulling Sunggyu aside. “Don’t you remember what we discussed—?”

“Yeah, yeah but he showed up at my house, and he just…I couldn’t just leave him alone.” Sunggyu smiled warmly at Woohyun, who was talking with Dongwoo at their table.

“Why not? It’s easy. Just say that you’re busy.” Hoya sighed.

“Unlike you, _I_ have a heart.” Sunggyu folded his arms. “And besides…saying no to him is like…its really difficult ok?”

Hoya shook his head disappointedly. “I don’t remember you being this weak Kim Sunggyu…”

“Relax, I’ll just say that Woohyun and I have something to do and then we’ll be out of your hair, so you can confess to Dongwoo, ok?”

Hoya eyed him skeptically. “…You will?”

Sunggyu patted Hoya on the shoulder. “Yah, I’m not your best friend for nothing.”

-

Woohyun fiddled with his napkin. He didn’t like this at all.

Dongwoo and Sunggyu were busy laughing at some oh-so hilarious story about the past that Hoya was telling with a grin. The three of them seemed so…inclusive, and it just made Woohyun feel like an outsider.

He was really looking forward to spending time with Sunggyu. _Just_ with Sunggyu. But now he could barely get a word in and it seemed like Sunggyu didn’t even remember he was there.

“I can’t believe we were so stupid.” Sunggyu grinned.

“Hyung you were the one who told them about the lizards!” Dongwoo exclaimed and all three broke into laughter again.

Woohyun sighed and suddenly got up and turned to leave.

“Woohyun?” Sunggyu called after him. “Where’re you going?”

When Woohyun didn’t answer and continued on his way, Sunggyu pouted and threw his napkin off his lap.

“Uh…” He glanced at Hoya and realized this would be the most ideal time for him to leave so Hoya can confess. “I should see if he’s ok. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Aw.” Dongwoo frowned. “You’re going?”

“Yeah, but you guys stay, ok?” Sunggyu assured them. “Have fun, drink, enjoy!”

“But—.”

“Bye!” Sunggyu was already making his way out of the restaurant.

Dongwoo watched Sunggyu leave, before turning to Hoya with slightly less enthusiasm. “Well, I guess we should go too—.”

“W-Why?” Hoya stammered. “I mean…” He scratched the back of his head. “We can stay right? Let’s stay.”

“Really?” Dongwoo’s smile brightened.

“We don’t need Sunggyu hyung to have fun.”

“You’re right!” Dongwoo grinned. “Who needs him?”

“Actually…” Hoya looked down nervously. “I actually wanted to—.”

“Hey you know what we should do?!” Dongwoo exclaimed. “We should go to a club! Sunggyu hyung never likes to do that ‘cause he thinks they’re noisy. But we should totally go!”

“Uh sure,” Hoya blinked. “But first I—.”

“And we should go to an amusement park since Sunggyu hyung doesn’t like the scary rides—!”

Hoya suddenly cupped Dongwoo’s cheeks and kissed him right there in the restaurant. He immediately got embarrassed however and pulled away.

Dongwoo stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly ajar.

“S-Stop talking about Sunggyu hyung all the time.” Hoya muttered, and then shyly glanced at the older man. “C-Can’t you pay attention to me too?”

“Lee Howon…” Dongwoo murmured, and then his face broke out into a huge grin. “Why are you so cute?!” He suddenly squealed and tackled him.

-

“Woohyun-sshi!” Sunggyu called, struggling to catch up to the younger outside the restaurant parking lot.

Woohyun finally stopped and slowly turned to face Sunggyu.

“Where’re you going?” Sunggyu frowned. “Weren’t you—?”

“Why did you even invite me?” Woohyun blurted out, then looked away. “...If you were just going to completely ignore me?”

“What?” Sunggyu took a step closer. “Woohyun—.”

“You should’ve just told me to go home. I’m just annoying you aren’t it?” Woohyun swallowed, his eyes watering. “I mean I know you only offered to hang out with me because I’m helping save your friends’ shop but…I don’t know, I thought we sort of got along. I thought that you…” Woohyun stared into Sunggyu’s eyes with a lost look. “N-Never mind.” He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I was just being stupid—.”

“Yah,” Sunggyu was actually smiling. “Are you…jealous?”

Woohyun stared at him incredulously. “…What?”

“You’re totally jealous!” Sunggyu chuckled, pointing at him. “You got upset because you wanted my attention?”

“S-So?!” Woohyun stammered. “I-I wanted to hang out with _you._ Not watch you laugh and have fun with your friends! You didn’t even look at me! Did you even remember I was alive? What if I was choking to death or—?”

“Ok, ok.” Sunggyu laughed, ruffling up Woohyun’s hair. “I promise I’ll pay more attention to you.”

“Don’t patronize me.” Woohyun frowned. “I’m not a child.”

Sunggyu sighed. “You can say that again…you’re so much more difficult.”

“Well sorry for being difficult.” Woohyun muttered.

“Don’t be.” Sunggyu’s words certainly surprised Woohyun, but not as much as his affectionate gaze. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way…” Sunggyu smiled shyly, glancing at the pavement. “It’s just,” He met Woohyun’s gaze. “There’s a lot more to you than I thought.”

Woohyun suddenly felt embarrassed and averted his eyes. He didn’t even know what to say and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re like an onion.” Sunggyu joked, and Woohyun smiled slightly at that. “A cute onion that gets jealous too easily.”

Woohyun frowned. “I’m going home.”

“No wait!” Sunggyu laughed and followed after him. “I was just kidding!”

-

One evening in the bagel shop, Dongwoo was cleaning the counter, whilst Hoya and Sunggyu were arguing about absolutely nothing when Woohyun suddenly walked in. He grabbed the sign at the window about the shop closing and broke it in half.

Sunggyu immediately turned to him. “Woohyun—.”

“I did it.” Woohyun shot them a thumbs up. “The bagel shop is yours again.”

“Seriously?!” Dongwoo gasped, wide eyed, while Hoya immediately dropped his broom.

“Yeah.” Woohyun nodded with a grin. “I convinced my mother instead to invest into the shop. It wasn’t hard considering all the loyal customers and with improvements and more financial support this shop could really be the center of town.”

“Howon-ah, the shop is ours again!” Dongwoo bounced up and down, before turning to Woohyun and hugging him. “Thank you Woohyun-sshi! You saved our dream.”

Woohyun didn’t know how to respond, so he just smiled and nodded.

“You know what this calls for?” Dongwoo beamed. “A party!”

“You know it!” Hoya laughed and followed him to the back to call up all their friends and the neighborhood workers.

Woohyun watched them go with a fond smile, rubbing the back of his neck. And then suddenly he felt two arms around his neck and Sunggyu’s scent in his nose.

“Thank you.” Sunggyu whispered softly in his ear. “You really did it.” Sunggyu pulled away to smile at Woohyun. “Thank you Woohyun-ah.”

Woohyun stared at him flabbergasted for a moment, before laughing awkwardly.

“I didn’t really do much—.”

“Yes you did.” Sunggyu smiled warmly, before getting slightly embarrassed and looking down.

Woohyun nodded, his heart sinking as he realized he wouldn’t have a reason to see Sunggyu anymore. “I..I should go.” He turned to leave.

“W-Why?” Sunggyu gripped onto his arm. “You have to celebrate with us. After all, this is all thanks to you.”

-

Woohyun grazed his finger around the rim of his glass. Dongwoo and Hoya had invited everyone in the neighborhood it seemed, since their little shop was full to the brim with people laughing and drinking and eating.

“You know you don’t have to sit here with me…” Woohyun, swiveled his bar stool to the side to look at Sunggyu. “Go talk with your friends…”

Sunggyu smiled slightly. “I can’t leave you here alone or you’ll get jealous again.”

“I won’t get jealous!” Woohyun pouted. “And besides I’m perfectly capable of socializing at parties. Friendliness is one of my best qualities you know?”

“Then why aren’t _you_ going to talk with people?” Sunggyu snorted, before taking another sip of his beer.

Woohyun remained silent, swiveling back to the bar, and leaning his elbows on the counter. He couldn’t say it…that the reason he wasn’t leaving was because he wanted to be with Sunggyu. To spend time with him like this, because he knew he wasn’t going to get to see him again.

No he definitely couldn’t say that. Sunggyu probably already thought he was clingy.

“Um…” Sunggyu cleared his throat, garnering Woohyun’s attention. “It’s kind of loud in here. Do you want to go somewhere…more quiet?”

Woohyun choked on his drink. He had heard that line many times before. But when people said that they usually meant—.

“I-Its not anything weird!” Sunggyu stammered, waving his hands in front of him. It seemed he realized what his words were implying. “I meant to go outside…I wanted to give you something.”

“Oh…” Woohyun nodded, silently breathing a sigh of disappointment. “Ok.”

-

Sunggyu led Woohyun outside the store into the town plaza. At night, the streetlights all lit up, and the string lights decorating the trees and bushes lit up, creating a warm almost holiday feel. Woohyun always thought it would be a perfect spot to walk with a lover after a date.

He noticed Sunggyu shiver slightly as he walked, and hurriedly pulled off his blazer.

“Here.” He tapped Sunggyu’s arm.

“Hm?” Sunggyu turned. “What?”

“You’re cold.” Woohyun draped the black jacket over Sunggyu’s shoulders. “You can use this.”

Sunggyu merely stared at him for a moment, before smiling slightly. He pulled Woohyun’s jacket off his shoulder and handed it back to him.

“You can have this back.”

“No it’s ok, you can use it!”

Sunggyu snorted. “I’m not your girlfriend or something…I’ll be fine.”

Woohyun looked down dejectedly. “I was just—.” But Sunggyu was already walking ahead.

“Are you coming or not?” He called out and Woohyun hastily jogged to catch up.

“Where’re we going?”

Sunggyu suddenly stopped in his steps, and knelt down.

“What’s wrong?” Woohyun could only see the back of Sunggyu’s head. “Are you ok?”

But Sunggyu remained where he was. “You…you did good today, so you, you know if you want to…p-piggy back.”

Woohyun blinked silently, before his face broke out into a huge smile. “Really? You’ll take me anywhere?”

“A-As long as you don’t make me run around the mall again.” Sunggyu muttered, already regretting it.

“Sunggyu-sshi, are you—?”

“And stop calling me that.” Sunggyu sighed, turning his head slightly. “You can just call me by my name or hyung or whatever.”

Woohyun smiled and hopped onto Sunggyu’s back, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. “Can I call you appa?”

“Oh darn I thought you were going to say oppa.” Sunggyu joked, earning a groan from Woohyun. “Don’t call me appa, it makes me feel old.” He sighed. “You know I’m not that old right?”

Woohyun let his arms slip lower to wrap around Sunggyu’s shoulders and buried his nose into the back of his shoulder. It was warm…Sunggyu’s back was really warm, just like his smile, Woohyun thought. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to stop soon.” Sunggyu complained after a few steps. “I’m tired. This is too much work!”

 “But you’re doing so well Gyu appa~” Woohyun cheered him on in a cutesy voice, and Sunggyu couldn’t help but smile.

“Ahh I don’t care, I’m tired!” Sunggyu huffed.

“Go appa go!” Woohyun continued, reaching out his arm and pointing a finger in front of them.

“No more, I’m done!” Sunggyu stopped. They reached the center of town where there was a huge water fountain. And since it was night and the moon was bright in the sky, it made the water shimmer and almost sparkle.

Woohyun reluctantly hopped off Sunggyu's back, as the older sat down at the edge of the fountain.

“You know you don’t look it, but you’re really heavy!” Sunggyu exclaimed, heaving an exhausted sigh.

Woohyun frowned. “It was your idea in the first place!”

Sunggyu averted his eyes. “Ok, its not you…I’m just really unfit I guess.”

Woohyun sat down next to him, gazing up at the navy sky. “I think you’re the nicest person though…”

Sunggyu quickly looked up. “W-What?”

“It’s just…” Woohyun smiled at him, chuckling lightly. “No one would do all the things you did for me…like giving me piggy back rides and stuff. You don’t seem like it, but you’re really nice.”

“W-What the heck?” Sunggyu suddenly felt really flustered and shoved the younger man. However, he was unintentionally rough and Woohyun ended up losing his balance and fell backwards into the water. A huge splash erupted and Woohyun was left sitting in the fountain absolutely drenched. Sunggyu stared at him for a moment before completely losing it.

“You think this is funny? This suit is expensive!” Woohyun tried to be angry, but Sunggyu’s huge smile and laughter was infectious and he ended up laughing as well.

“I’m sorry.” Sunggyu struggled to hold back his amusement, though he was still grinning like a fool. “Here.” He held out his hand. But Woohyun suddenly stood up and grabbed onto Sunggyu’s waist, pulling him into the water as well.

“Yah!” Sunggyu frowned, sitting up and splashing more of the water at Woohyun who was laughing and running to the other side of the fountain, splish-splashing along the way. “How could you do that to appa?!” Sunggyu hollered. He could barely stand in the water, so he crawled over to Woohyun, who was splashing water everywhere like crazy.

“What appa? I don’t see one~” Woohyun laughed, but then tripped and fell backwards, creating yet another huge upheaval of water.

Sunggyu immediately saw his chance and pounced on Woohyun, straddling him under the water.

“Hah…I got you!” He laughed victoriously, though he was slightly out of breath.

“No~ I’m sorry appa.” Woohyun joked, as Sunggyu grabbed his wrists.

“Stop…calling me that.” Sunggyu sighed, subtly leaning forward.

Woohyun grinned in amusement. “But you called yourself that just now.”

“That was…” Sunggyu averted his eyes, biting his lip.

“Ok, ok I get it _hyung~_ ” Woohyun chuckled. His eyes were little crescents and he had this stupid grin on his face as his shoulders bobbed up and down. Sunggyu couldn’t help but find it kind of adorable and smiled warmly.

“Hyung and not oppa? I’m disappointed.” Sunggyu joked, and Woohyun rolled his eyes.

“Hyung!”

“What is it Woohyunnie~?” Sunggyu chuckled when Woohyun immediately shut up. “I’m going to call you that ok? Woohyunnie~”

“Ok.” Woohyun looked down, smiling bashfully. “Y-You...you can call me whatever you want.”

“Even…Nampuppy?” Sunggyu was kidding, but Woohyun curled up his hands like paws under his chin.

“Wan wan~” He imitated a puppy barking cutely and Sunggyu couldn’t help but gush over the adorable actions.

“What about Nambunny?” Then Woohyun made bunny ears with his hands above his head and swayed left and right with a cute smile.

“Ahhh what am I supposed to do?” Sunggyu immediately wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s neck. “You’re too cute.”

“Of course I am hyung.” Woohyun joked, though it was clear he, himself was slightly embarrassed by the shameless aegyo.

“Seriously,” Sunggyu pulled away slightly, staring straight into Woohyun’s eyes now. “I don’t know how to handle this…”

“How to handle…what?” Woohyun murmured, returning Sunggyu’s quiet, dreamy gaze.

“You.” 

“Is that… a good thing?” Woohyun hesitantly leaned forward as Sunggyu’s thumb gently brushed his cheek bone.

“I’m not sure yet.” Sunggyu’s palms were cupping both Woohyun’s cheeks now, as he tilted his head slightly. Woohyun unconsciously held in his breath, as he felt Sunggyu’s lips mere centimeters from his. “Dummy,” Sunggyu chuckled quietly. “You can still breathe through your nose you know? I’m sure that’s not something that appa has to teach you?”

Woohyun blushed slightly. “I-I know how to kiss.”

Sunggyu smiled at that, and leaned in again, hands still cupping Woohyun’s cheeks. Woohyun wanted so desperately to keep his eyes open so he could see Sunggyu’s amazing skin and beautiful eyes up close. But when theirs lips met so softly, it was too heavenly and Woohyun’s eye lids fluttered closed on their own as he gripped onto Sunggyu’s wrists. Sunggyu pulled away first, tenderly stroking Woohyun’s cheek.

Woohyun studied Sunggyu’s face for a moment, with sparkly wide eyes.

“Can I see you again?”

Sunggyu blinked. “What?”

“I…” Woohyun bit his lip. “I know you were only spending time with me in exchange for helping with your friends’ bagel shop and now that that’s done you have no reason to see me any more, but I—.”

“Yah.” Sunggyu cut him off. “Do you really think I would kiss someone I have no reason to see anymore?”

Woohyun took a moment to understand what Sunggyu was saying and then he smiled brightly. “How about tomorrow?”

He watched Sunggyu stand up, water dripping everywhere, before almost losing his balance. Woohyun chuckled and attempted to get up himself, but basically did the same thing, his damp clothes weighing him down.

“Tomorrow?” Sunggyu snorted. “We haven’t even said good bye yet today.”

“What?” Woohyun held onto the edge of the fountain for support as he climbed out, Sunggyu right behind him. Sunggyu plopped down on the fountain’s edge.

“I’m just saying…” Sunggyu shifted his eyes around, before returning them to Woohyun, who was standing in front of him. “Today can easily turn into tomorrow.”

Woohyun stared at him for a moment, before choking on his own saliva. “W-What—?”

“C’mon let’s go to my place.” Sunggyu took a step towards the other man. “It’s close by—.”

“W-Wait.” Woohyun laughed nervously. “I-Isn’t this too sudden—?”

Sunggyu chuckled, patting Woohyun’s wet head. “Silly, I mean to dry off. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re both drenched.”

Woohyun’s mouth hung open for a moment, blinking silently, before a blush colored his cheeks. “Ah…”

Sunggyu smiled, holding out his hand. “C’mon.”

Woohyun grinned brightly, clutching onto Sunggyu’s hand. “Hyung…”

“Hm?” Sunggyu hummed, as they walked side-by-side.

“Does this mean we’re going to take a bath together?” Woohyun asked, rather blatantly.

Sunggyu almost tripped over his own feet. “Ah…that reminds me, you still have to buy me a new robe!”

Woohyun gasped. “Uhh…never mind!” He pulled away from Sunggyu’s hand, running ahead.

“Yah!” Sunggyu pointed a finger. “Buy me a new robe! It’s not like you don’t have money!”

Woohyun just laughed and raced ahead, as a frustrated (though still smiling) Sunggyu chased after him.


End file.
